Singing Competition
by ZachCammieAwesome
Summary: A singing competition between the schools. Who will win?
1. Liz's Turn

Cam's Pov

I'm Cameron the chameleon Ann Morgan I got to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My Best friends and roommates are Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry. My mom is the headmistress at Gallagher. My dad is KIA (killed in action) and Joe Soloman is my Godfather. WE are having an exchange with Blackthorne and we are doing a singing competition my best friends and I are representing our school. While, Zach, Nick, Jonas, and Grant represent their school Blackthorne Academy for Troubled Young Men in the competition. My mom, Joe and Aunt Abby are the judges. Both schools are in the Gallagher Grand Hall.

My mom walked up to the mic and said, "First up in our first annual singing competition is Ms. Sutton singing Rolling in the Deep by Adele."

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch, **

**it's bringing me out the dark**

**Finally I can see you crystal clear**

**Go head and sell me out **

**and I'll lay your shit bare**

**See how I leave with every piece of you**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch**

**And its bring me out the dark**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**

**Baby I have no story to be told**

**But I've heard one of you**

**And I'm gonna make your head burn**

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Making a home down there**

**It Reminds you of the home we shared**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**

**Throw your soul through every open door**

**Count your blessings to find what you look for**

**Turned my sorrow into treasured gold**

**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

**We could have had it all**

**We could have had it all**

**It all, it all it all,**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**

Joe came up to the mic after 5 minutes and 2.36 seconds and said, "The scored now is Gallagher 25 Blackthorne 0. Next up is Mr. Anderson. He will be singing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction."


	2. Jonas's Turn

**You're insecure**

**Don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or**

**Don't need make up**

**To cover up**

**Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but yo-ou**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**So, girl, come on**

**You got it wrong**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**

**I don't know why**

**You're being shy**

**And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but yo-ou**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na na na-na na na naaa na-na**

**Na na na-na na**

**Na na na-na na na naaa na-na**

**Na na na-na na**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

**You don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**After 5 minutes and 2.36 seconds Aunt Abby came up and said, "Gallagher 25 Blackthorne 26. Next up is Ms. McHenry singing Love Me Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez." **


	3. Macey's Turn

**It's been said and done **

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung **

**And I guess right now here's another one **

**So your melody will play on and on, with best we own **

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible **

**A center full of miracle, lyrical **

**You've saved my life again **

**And I want you to know baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**And I keep hottin' re-pe-pe-peat**

**Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony **

**There's no way to describe what you do to me **

**You just do to me, what you do **

**And it feels like I've been rescued **

**I've been set free **

**I am hyptonized by your destiny **

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful **

**You are…I want you to know baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat **

**No one can pause **

**You stand alone, to every record I own **

**Music to my hear that's what you are **

**A song that goes on and on **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

**I love you…like a love song…**

My mom came up and said, "Gallagher 36 Blackthorne 26. Next up is Mr. Johnson will be singing Fireflies by Owl City."


	4. Nick's Turn

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**Cause they fill the open air**

**And leave teardrops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude, but I**

**Would just stand and stare.**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly.**

**It's hard to say that I'd**

**Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,**

**Cause everything is never as it seems.**

**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightening bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance.**

**A foxtrot above my head,**

**A sock-hop beneath my bed,**

**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly.**

**It's hard to say that I'd**

**Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,**

**Cause everything is never as it seems.**

**(When I fall asleep.)**

**Leave my door open just a crack.**

**(Please take me away from here.)**

**Cause I feel like such an insomniac.**

**(Please take me away from here.)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**

**(Please take me away from here.)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**To ten million fireflies.**

**I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**Cause I saved a few,**

**And I keep them in a jar.**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly.**

**It's hard to say that I'd**

**Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,**

**Cause everything is never as it seems.**

**(When I fall asleep.)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly.**

**It's hard to say that I'd**

**Rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

Joe came up and stated, "Gallagher 36 Blackthorne 40. Next to sing is Ms. Baxter with Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler."


	5. Bex's Turn

**I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,**

**Who sits at the curb and waits for the world**

**But I'm about to break out, about to break out**

**I'm like a crook tonight**

**I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly**

**And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey**

**And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Hello my name is...**

**Nice to meet you**

**I think you're famous**

**Where have I seen you?**

**You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate**

**Livin' like a fairytale**

**We could have a palace right next to Oprah**

**37 cars and a yacht down in Boca**

**Take me away whereever you say**

**Yeah we could be setting sail**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not here I come here I come**

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**

**Ready or not here I come here I come**

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)**

**Ready or not (Here I come, ohhhh)**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Boombada Boombada Boombada**

**Ready or not!**

Aunt Abby came up and explained, "Gallagher 42 Blackthorne 40. Next up is Mr. Newman singing I want Candy the modified version by Cody Simpson."


	6. Grant's Turn

**I want candy**

**I want candy **

**(you know what I want)**

**I want candy**

**(let's go)**

**I know a girl who's tough but sweet**

**She's so fine, she can't be beat**

**She's got everything that I desire**

**Sets summer sun on fire**

**Let's go, yeah**

**You know what I want now**

**(come on)**

**I want candy**

**(that's what I want man, **

**That's what I wan)**

**I want candy**

**(I gotta have it)**

**I want candy **

**(it's what I want, it's what I want)**

**I want candy**

**So now off to see her when the**

**Sun goes down**

**Cuz there ain't no finer girl in town**

**She got the plans what the doctor**

**Ordered**

**(oh, you know)**

**Baby girl you're so sweet, you**

**Make my mouth water**

**(yeah, oh yeah)**

**Come on, you know what I want now**

**(come on)**

**You know what I want now**

**You know what I want now,**

**Come on!**

**I want candy**

**(that's what I want man,**

**That's what I want)**

**I want candy**

**(I gotta have it, hey)**

**I want candy**

**(it's what I want, it's what I want)**

**I want candy**

**C-A-N-D-Y**

**Say I want candy**

**(I want candy**

**It's the only thing I want,**

**It's the only thing I need, **

**So give it to me please, hey!)**

**(I want candy)**

**Candy on the beach there's nothin' better,**

**But I like the candy all**

**Wrapped in a sweater;**

**Somebody soon I'll make you mine**

**And then I'll have candy all the time **

**(ohh whoa)**

**I want candy **

**(that's what I want man,**

**That's what I want)**

**I want candy**

**(give it to me now, baby)**

**I want candy**

**(I can't wait no more baby, yeah)**

**I want candy**

**I want candy**

**(sing it with me now baby)**

**I want candy**

**(I want candy, I want candy)**

**I want candy **

**(I said I'd even need the wrapper)**

**I want candy**

My mom came up, "Gallagher 42 Blackthorne 55. Next up is Ms. Morgan singing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift with dancing by her and Ms. Baxter, Sutton, and McHenry."


	7. Cammie's Turn

I came out with my friends and we started with all of us dancing and just me singing.

**Once upon time**

**A few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sights**

**You got me alone**

**You found me**

**You found me**

**You bound me**

**I guess you didn't care**

**And I guess I liked that**

**And when I fell hard**

**You took a step back**

**Without me, without me, without me**

**And he's long gone**

**When he's next to me**

**And I realize the blame is on me**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**So you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**No apologies**

**He'll never see you cry**

**Pretend he doesn't know**

**That he's the reason why**

**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**

**And I heard you moved on**

**From whispers on the street**

**A new notch in your belt**

**Is all I'll ever be**

**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

**He was long gone**

**When he met me**

**And I realize the joke is on me**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**So you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**When your sadest fear comes creeping in**

**That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything**

**Yeah**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**So you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble!**

Joe came up, "Gallagher 76 Blackthorne 55 Next up Mr. Goode singing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber."


	8. Zach's Turn

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**

**I can take you places you ain't never been before**

**Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know**

**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**

**Swag swag swag, on you**

**Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue**

**I dunno about me but I know about you**

**So say hello to falsetto in three two**

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**

**I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe**

**I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know**

**I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**

**Burr**

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**

**You could be my girlfriend until the **** world ends**

**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**

**Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind**

**Swaggie**

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**

**Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend**

**If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl**

**I just want to love you, and treat you right**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na**

**Ya girl**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**If I was your boyfriend**

Aunt Abbey come up, "Gallagher 76 Blackthorne 70 Winner for the competition is Gallagher." We won yes me and my friends give a bear hug yes we won. Zach comes up behind me, "great job, but I thought you could not have any help." "Well Zach you can't have help singing the rules had nothing to do with dancing plus I used people that already performed. I beat Zachary Jared Christopher Good yes." "Goode!" "Thank you."


End file.
